One night stand gone wrong
by FluffStuff1991
Summary: Based on the book Hooking Up by Jessica L.Degarmo but with a twilight twist. Bella is dumped by Jacob but her friends encourage to take part in a one night stand, the lucky guy is Edward but he wants more than Bella's offering. Starts off slow but still a romance with our favourite characters. Rated M for later chapters :


**Hiya this is a new story, but I'll only continue if people like a review so please lemme know your thoughts. :)**

* * *

Jacob hauled the last box and put it outside our –now my- apartment door. He turned to look me with a somber expression and cheesy grin painted on top that used to melt my heart. If I was honest it still melted my heart, but I was going to have to learn to become impassive to it.

There was no clash or destructive event that drove us towards a break-up, more a distance that grew between us that had probably started long ago that I refused to acknowledge.

Jacob was a really nice guy; we'd known each other since we were kids but it appeared that I wasn't really doing it for him anymore. He compared our relationship to a pair of old socks, they fit, they're comfortable but full of holes and falling apart and so eventually its time to do away with the old and buy a new pair. Blow to the ego much!

"Don't be upset Bella, you must of seen this coming for a while" he had said, soon after telling me that he'd leased a new apartment across town and was in a few days, leaving me behind, stunned, betrayed and a little lost.

And so I stood, leaning on the kitchen counter, watching him pack away his life with me.

"I think that's all of it, can you call me if you find anything I've forgotten?" he said.

I nodded "Are you sure this is really what you want?" I asked "Stay another night, we can talk, hash this out, it doesn't have to be this way!" I said exasperated.

"Bells, the time for talking passed a long time ago, if I remember correctly you weren't interested in talking when I was. Can we not leave on a sour note? He sighed.

I remembered the day he came to me and said he wanted a serious talk, the look on his face told me the severity of the situation and I'd chickened out thinking that he was going to propose, quickly arranged a night out with the girls and hightailed out the apartment and down to the bar. How wrong could I have been to confuse a look of devotion to a look of discomfort? I mentally smacked myself, stupid Bella you should have just sat and talked and everything might have been different now.

"You're leaving me high and dry Jacob how can we not part on a sour not. For gods sake Jacob cant we just start over, a new leaf?" My voice and panic were both escalating, he couldn't leave me, I'd never been alone before, e couldn't do this to me.

"Bella, were done, were over. I can't be with you and have to raise you at the same time; I want a girlfriend, an equal not a child. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He frowned at me.

A child? That hurt. In fact it stung. I was being abandoned.

He must have noted my growing panic, because he leaned against the door frame opposite me and said "Don't worry Bells, you'll be fine, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah don't worry about me" I said, a touch of fury laced my voice "Ill just pick myself up again and 'handle it' that's what I'm good at, eh Jake!"

"I'm trying to be adult about this Bella the least you could do is the same, I'll always love you, but just not in the way you want anymore, our times passed, you've got to move onto something better. Ill still worry about you, even though I'm only across town, your still my best friend, call me if you have any problems and I'll be here to help, but don't call me begging to get back together, because its not gonna happen."

And with that he turned on his heal and walked out of the apartment. I sobbed as I watched him go and threw myself on the floor and bawled my eyes out when I heard the ground floor door slam.

Unwantingly I was pulled back into another time.

"_Bella, its your parents, they're car, it crashed just outside of Seattle, a head on collision with a truck, they didn't make it, I'm so sorry."_

Oh god. It felt like I was loosing everyone, not again I couldn't handle someone else being torn from me.

What felt like hours was really mere minute before I pulled myself off the floor and trudged into the kitchen. I pulled a bottle of vodka out the cupboard and popped the cap, returning to my now sparsely clad lounge.

Sitting in the only chair left, a small wicker one I'd bought at a thrift store to make the apartment a little more chic, I chugged a small amount of vodka. The burn and bitter after taste were enough to bring me out of my self relenting haze. I couldn't just sit here and wallow because that was all that I would ever end up doing. And as ideal as that sounded I wouldn't allow myself to do it. So I got up, patted my wrinkled work clothes into some semblance and called my three best girls, getting them to meet me at our regular joint.

So here I sat at the bar of 'Reservation', drink in hand, single for the first time in 12 years, and strangely I wasn't the only one in the down and out mood. It was Rosalie, a stunning five-foot-nine, platinum blonde, legs to the high heavens model come student, who had just lost her job and credibility in the industry, who was in need of a pick me up.

"I don't understand it" she exasperated "I was doing everything Gerardo wanted, I was there when he needed me, every beck and call I was there, and now he wont return my calls, I'm unusable, a wash up and I'm only 25" she groaned and slammed her hand down onto her folded arms on the bar. "How will I pay my tuition fees now?"

Model was definitely the lighter term for what she did. The stunning Rosalie was part of a more risqué side of modelling, from topless shoots to dabbling in soft porn; Rosalie had done it all, and all in the name of paying her student loans. See Rosalie wanted to be a doctor, but that meant years of university and studying which meant more loans, accommodation and living expenses she had to pay. The modelling had been good money, and in truth she really liked the attention, I mean what girl wouldn't but no decent guy would touch her, only the sleaze-balls who she worked with wanted to handle her and secretly that grated on her self esteem.

"I tell you" she said "If Gerardo has double crossed me for that two bit, fake tits, annoying voiced Annaleese, I'll hit the roof. I mean seriously what does she have that I don't. Shes only a year younger and at least these puppies are real!" She exclaimed grabbing her boobs.

"Have you tried asking around, seeing if anyone else has got anything?" I asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I already tried" she sighed "Whatever I've done, Gerardo has made sure no-one will touch me with a ten foot barge pole, it's hopeless!"

I knew that Rose would slip into her own self loathing if she didn't find something soon, so I suggested that maybe she looks into something more along the lines of her education path, temping or training in hospitals. At that a small smile graced her face and we toasted to having options.

"So Bella, why the sudden urge to go out for drinks, you usually reserve this for weekends" Angela asked. Angela was the quiet one of the group and the polar opposite Rosalie. She was a couple years younger than us, sweet and surprisingly innocent. Angela had always said to us that she wanted to wait for the right guy, she wasn't strictly religious, but after seeing her mother divorce four times and her two sisters whisked off and married before they're twenties, Angela decided she wanted to enjoy her life before devoting it to any man.

I'd been dreading this. I knew they would ask questions after my spur of the moment request and pleading down the phone to go out.

"I have to tell you something" I said looking to the floor to avoid they're gazes.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Your not pregnant are you, so help me god if you are cos I'll beat you for drinking alcohol" Angela said, getting flustered.

_Deep breath._ I said to myself. "Jacob and I are over. He signed a lease on a apartment across town and moved out today. I just wanted to get out of that apartment to take my mind off things."

"I knew it!" Alice shrieked "I knew the instant you called there was something major up, where is he, did you get a new address, I tell you I'll open a can of woop-ass on that boy!" Alice had been unusually quiet before her outburst and I realised now it was because she had been studying me, looking for a sign.

Alice had always been intuitive, picking up on the smallest of details. She was petite and tiny in height, ranging under the five foot area, but she had a passion for anything fashion and that had landed her a job a prestige fashion magazine in the swankier part of the city as part of the design team. It meant she got to see celebrities and designers galore and not to mention they're collections, Paris in the fall was all she could talk about and all the goodies shed receive from going.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? I didn't know things had gotten bad, why didn't you tell us?" she said quietly, placing a reassuring hand on my knee.

"I didn't know myself" I said honestly "it was just as much of a shock to me to walk in from work and see his bags packed."

"There must have been some sign, you don't just give up on a relationship of 10 years over night sweetie" Rosalie said.

"There were signs" I sighed "I guess I just refused to acknowledge them, I didn't want to lose him, so I ignored them in hope that they'd go away. But really it only made things worse."

"Was it the sex? I bet it was the sex" said Alice, which sounded more like her sarcastic self.

"If I'm honest I cant remember the last time we had sex, probably when there was snow on the ground, recently he's always been out or at work and I've been wrapped in my own, I guess I didn't realise how much time had actually flown by."

My three girls looked at each other with the eyebrow raised expressions, they knew as well as I did that I hadn't helped the situation.

"Just think of it this way" Angela said "If it was meant to be, then he would have put more effort in to make sure you knew how he felt, think of it as a good thing, you can move onto something better!"

"Grr that's what he said!" I exclaimed "But I don't want something better I wanted him. I'll be fine, I'm not the first person to go through this and I certainly wont be the last, just got to pick myself up and move on."

"You know what you need now?" Alice said "A casual session of promiscuity"

I spluttered my drink "A what?!"

"You know a fling, a hook-up, a one night stand or whatever you want to call it. Meet a random hot guy, use him for a night of lust filled and sizzling sex and discard him the next, bat-a-bing bat-a-boom Jacobs out your system and you've got your rocks off with a hot strange." Alice said as if she had just put out the best idea in the world.

"Alice, you know Bella would never go for anything like that, shes not like that" Rosalie cried out.

"Hey I resent that, I can be up for trying new things" I retaliated.

"Bella come on your like queen of the prudes, you on a one night stand, come on you'd never be able to go through with it, you can't even watch movies with sex scenes, you're almost as virginal as Angela!" Rosalie said.

"I resent that also" Angela argued "But Bella Rose is right, a hook-up and you just don't mix."

I didn't know a hook-up how bad could it be.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think**

**Fluffstuff1991 x**


End file.
